The hacker war according to Neptune
This article is important because I was the main victim in the hacker war. THIS IS THE WHOLE STORY So one fine day, on March 10th, 2019, me and Cheezdoodle were trying to get MS back. (mistake). CD51 (cheezdoodle) wanted him back even more than I did, so I guess it started out as a joke. He posed as a fake MS, then made clone accounts. At the time I belived it was someone else, since I guess there was strange new people appearing on the wiki lately. I called the fake MS a "hacker" as a joke, but CD51 took it too far, by telling me to go on discord. CD51 was a really good liar. So I went on discord, and CD51 prentended to get hacked. I spread the news, but it backfired. I was blamed the hacker, the hacker said he would "hack" me. It wasn't a good time for me. I wanted to quit the Comment section, but I stayed, just to prove i wasn't the hacker. It wasn't over however. I noticed later on around march or april, the hacker went on interverse. That's my wiki. At this point everyone thought I was the hacker, and i un-friended Swayamplayz on discord. Of course CD51 was denying me as the hacker, so he could get away with his lies. Spyroclub1, CD51, and Yoda were all i had left. Swayamplayz posted evidence agaisn't me. I lost everyone except for Spyroclub1. CD51 was "leaving" for the summer soon. (lie) I pleaded Swayamplayz on discord to look at IP adresses, that way I could prove I'm not the hacker. Swayamplayz began a two month investigation, with fandom staff, and I was belived inoccent. everything was good, until "daboss" came. "daboss" only lasted two days, but it was a rough two. I had my suspitions for CD51 now, but I didn't say anything. I created a back-up wiki, around the time trapperclicker lied and said he was hacked, and he was deleteing the wiki. Believe it or not, i saved the wiki, by doing this. CD51 stopped his hacking for a while, everything was good, and TC apolligized. Then, CD51 changed the wiki background to fricking porn lucario, then changed the wiki name by actually hacking. Swayamplayz proved CD51 was the hacker, with fandom staff around this time. i felt very betrayed by two people however. Who are these people? One is obviously CD51, while the other? Swayamplayz. He thought I was the hacker, even after he said he didn't. He asked fandom staff to prove I was the hacker, but they couldn't. Why? Because I wasn't the hacker obviously. I forgave Swayamplayz however, and me and mint looked for clues. Swayamplayz also stole all the fame for getting rid of the hacker, while i helped him. But i guess it doesnt matter anymore. I will make CD51 say sorry once he gets back, and me and mint proved he was an actual Cheezdoodle. The end? We will see as time comes. *update: he is never coming back. This has been Neptune. Category:Wars